


Late Nights and Spare CDs

by overlordbunny



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Ben 10 Reboot (2016), F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, POV Third Person Omniscient, grandpa max and ben are there but they sleepin, kevin has it rough but gwen tries to help, kids just geeking out about lucky girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overlordbunny/pseuds/overlordbunny
Summary: just a small drabble about the aftermath of "Digital Quality", takes place in the reboot verse.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Late Nights and Spare CDs

His mind relished in his body feeling so relaxed and light. He couldn't recall the last time he felt this well rested but in recognizing this, his heart did a quick beat of panic in suspense, quickly sitting up and scanning his unknown surroundings for danger. This… seemed to be in the inside of that Loserson's RV. The last thing Kevin remembered was Dweebson's and him teaming up to defeat Lord Decibel but once that DJ stole the CD that he had been searching for for so long from Gwen and played it.. he must've fallen asleep.

Mr. Tennyson was sleeping across the right side from him and he figured the loud snoring above him was most likely Dweebson but where was… why was Gwen sleeping at the table? His stomach slightly squeezed with guilt as to realizing the reason was because of him. Moving the blanket off of him, he got up from the middle bed aisle, silently thanking himself for his socks that was keeping his feet warm from the cold floor and quietly made his way over to where she was resting. Gently draping the blanket around her shoulders, he admired how peaceful she looked.

His eyes were soon drawn to the dim-lighted laptop screen with the DVD tray open, then noticing a CD case placed nearby her right elbow. He didn't think too much of it and began to make his way to where his shoes were, putting them on. He took one final look around, heart hurting slightly as to wishing he could have something like this in his unbalanced life. What made his heart jump was how loud of a sound the RV door had made when being opened, he quickly looked back, hoping none of them had woken up.

His prayers were short answered as the one who had none other than woken up was Gwen, he internally winced at causing her more trouble.

"...Kevin?" Her soft, tired voice had called out to him with a yawn following shortly after, his stomach fluttered with butterflies.

He watched as she rubbed her eyes, "Go back to sleep, I was just leaving anyway."

But that didn't make her go back to getting restful sleep, instead it had made her get up quicker with the CD case he had noticed earlier in her hand, the blanket he had placed falling down into the seat and walked towards him in her adorable Lucky Girl PJ's. He could feel his cheeks slightly heat up along with feeling a bit more nervous as to her closer approach but tried his best to stay cool.

She smiled as she extended the CD in his direction, she was giving the CD to..him?

"Here. I figured it was a good idea to make you a spare copy of that CD that you like so much just in case you happen to lose it again, you can tell which one it is by the Lucky Girl sticker. Oh! Don't worry, I also include the CD you found today as well already in case too."

His heart swelled with gratitude as she did this just to help him, figuring already that Dweebson must've told her just how long he had gone without sleep for. He couldn't help but have a small smile on his face as he took the CD from her, feeling his fingertips slightly brush hers. He took his hand back and admired the case.

"T-Thanks Gwen.."

"You're welcome, besides that's what friends are for."

A friend huh? His heart seemed pleased by the thought of having a friend even if… he may have a slight crush on the red head in front of him.

"Well.. I guess you should get going, your parents must be really worried about you." Those pleasant feelings suddenly turned sour, a part of him hoped she didn't notice.

"Unless, maybe… you want to spend the night here?"

Her voice seem to have a slight nervous tone to it now but he didn't know if it was because she did notice the change or if she was embarrassed. He wanted to stay longer and not go back to his so-called empty home but… at the same time, he felt out of place staying here. He felt her hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw that she did seem slightly nervous but that she truly was being sincere and kind.

"Besides, I'm sure it would be difficult getting home considering who knows how late it is. I'm sure Grandpa won't mind too and even if you're a loud snorer, it wouldn't wake up those two."

His brain was telling him to say no and shake her off but.. he couldn't bring himself to say it, he wanted to at least experience one day what a normal family actually felt like.

"Okay… but just for tonight."

He saw her brim with happiness and relief as to his reply, which made his heart stutter at both how cute she was and the concern she displayed for his well being.

"I'm pretty sure Grandpa has one of those CD portable players tucked around here somewhere so you can go back to sleep. I'll go look for it."

He gave her a slight nod and began taking back off his shoes and went back to where the bed was, sitting down with his gift still in his hand. Looking to his left to where the window showed the dark starry sky to him, he decided to check his phone to see how late it truly was, the screen displayed 12AM and put it back in his pocket.

He didn't want to admit it but he was glad that she offered he could stay, he hated how he dreaded the walk home. He could feel his mind start to brim with the past negative experiences of doing so but was suddenly interrupted, turning his head at the cute little quiet "ah-ha!" triumphant sound Gwen had made when finding the CD portable player, his mouth forming into a small smile. He saw her stop mid-way as she made her way towards him, went off in another direction to go grab something else and then came back to him. Holding in her hands were her phone, earbuds that looked to be Lucky Girl themed and the player, giving him the last two items.

"Sorry, all I brought with me where some spare Lucky Girl earbuds, hope it doesn't bother you too much."

"It's fine.." He wanted to tell her that he watched the show she seemed to admire as well but… he feared that she would somehow make fun of him but.. didn't she say they were friends? He was hesitant but he could trust her.. right?

"Actually… after the whole thing with that crazy cartoon purple fox, I kind of, began watching… that cat girl show."

Okay, it was a bit of a small white lie as to when he had watched it but it shouldn't matter, right? Oh god he sounded stupid, didn't he? Trying to come up with some quick back up retort, it quickly died on the tip of his tongue as he faltered at seeing her eyes lit up with excitement instead of laughter or disgust.

"You like the show too?! How far have you gotten? Do you have a favorite character? Have you read the comics?"

He hasn't expected this enthusiastic response but had made his body feel all giddy inside with having a shared interest with somebody and to also not have been made fun of.

"I've watched all the seasons, read the comics and tried listening to that Japan-exclusive drama CD." He replied, trying to not sound so excited but failed.

"Yes! I finally have someone in real life to talk about it to and not just online! Let's exchange phone numbers so we can update each other with any upcoming news or events!"

Loserson gave a loud snore in response to Gwen's excitement as he then turned over to his other side. With that startling them, they quickly knew to try to be a bit more quieter now. Swiping up to unlock her phone, she sat a few inches from him and soon brought up her contact information. He quickly set aside the items to take his phone out yet again and do the same.

After exchanging info, he noticed that there was something bothering Gwen. He was perplexed, wasn't she happy? She began to twiddle with her thumbs and focus on that as he guessed to help her with saying what was on her mind.

"...I didn't want to only add you for Lucky Girl talk though. When I saw you with your phone, that's why I stopped walking to you and went to go grab it. I… was hoping to add you to talk about.. daily life stuff and whatever else."

The way the moonlight slightly lit up her face and seeing how Gwen truly wanted to be his friend, he felt like he was luckier than Lucky Girl herself.

"I would like that." She looked at him with a smile and began to make herself comfortable on the opposite side of the bed aisle from where Mr. Tennyson was sleeping.

"Goodnight Kevin."

Giving a long yawn as her head laid on the pillow, turning her to her side, closer to the window was. He plugged in the earbuds to the player, putting them in his ears and put the CD that Gwen had made him into the player first.

"Night Gwen."

He made himself comfortable and hit play on the player. As a minute passed, the faint whir and hum of the CD being read, along with the snores of Dweebson filled the RV, saved for a few cricket chirps from outside. As he waited for the disc to begin it’s play, he turned his head slightly upwards to look towards Gwen’s sleeping form as his heart swelled with appreciation to his friend and crush, then turning his head back into a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes back up as he was startled by hearing Gwen’s voice on the CD instead of the ASMR that usually soothed him to sleep.

“Hey there Kevin! So I uh felt bad about assuming you and your disc was to help Lord Decibel after the mission was done. I thought to make up for it, was to burn an extra copy for you and also maybe try out this ASMR thing as well. To be honest, I don’t really know what or how exactly what to do but I figured I could read you one of my favorite books!” His heart swelled with happiness from this special surprise that she had gifted him.

“While I would read you a comic from Lucky Girl, you kind of need the images to help to follow the story and I don’t know if you even like the series. I just got Ben into the series and he seems to like it every now and then though he hasn’t finished season 2 yet, not to mention I left my copies at home so I wouldn’t be able to read them anyway.”

He heard her clear her throat, “I decided on my second favorite book, it’s about this wicked witch turning this hat seamstress woman named Sophie and puts a curse on her, mistaking her to be her other younger sister and not telling her how to find named Howl, she was turned into an old woman. With her being an old woman and now not able to work at her late father’s hat shop, Sophie sets off to find said wizard and work as his cleaning lady. From there, she meets his fire demon named Calcifer and his apprentice named Michael, basically it’s the story is about how outward appearances can be deceiving and that we can overcome our own perceptions of what we can do.” From the way Gwen had described it, he had to admit he was a bit intrigued.

He then heard an owl hooting, various of other sounds that was associated with the night time on the track and it occurred to him that she must’ve recorded this sometime before he had woken up earlier, she must’ve still been so tired when he had accidentally jolted her awake awhile back. The guilt that was slowly blooming in his chest was dulled when he heard the book being open and read, his guilt no longer in his mind when hearing her soothing voice.

He closed his eyes and let out a tiny yawn. While he was interested in the story, he only made it to chapter 2 before his body began to feel heavy with tiredness. Although, he relished in the emotion of happiness, being in a warm and safe place, being beside his crush that cared for him and falling asleep to her recorded voice. Before drifting off to sleep, he wished for a future with more nights like this.


End file.
